universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
McJuggerNuggets
Entrance Hey there, Juggies! Jesse Ridgeway opens up saying his line as he enters to fight. Special Attacks Neutral B - Xbox 360 Controller Jesse will get out an Xbox 360 controller. You may think where you need to take the opponent's damage. If you press A, Jesse will throw an Xbox 360 controller at an opponent. If you press B, Jesse will chuck an Xbox 360 at an opponent. Jesse needs to wait 5 seconds to chuck it again. Side - Baseball Bat Jesse will use the baseball bat to hit one of the opponents. When you use his move, he'll swing his baseball bat to an opponent. If you push A to throw it, he'll throw a baseball bat at an opponent. This scene was used from "Psycho Kid Smashes TV". Up B - Yeller In a similar fashion to Hitler's angry ranting, Jesse yells at the opponent, but his yell's more powerful than Hitler's. You can hold B to make his yelling more powerful, dealing more damage to the opponent in earshot. Pressing B will just make a normal yell. Down B - Trip and Fall Final Smash - Thanksgiving Rampage Jesse gets extremely angry and then, he summons Jeffery Ridgeway, Sr after the five minute cutscene, Jesse goes over and then attacks the opponents with the Thanksgiving Rampage. Nobody deals with Jesse because of his rage. Jesse flips a table with lots a thanksgiving feast food off the table, the table deals with the opponents 9% damage. Then, Jeffery Sr. throws a turkey at an opponent. The turkey deals with the opponents massive damage. Jesse flips the second table as more food fall on the opponents. The second table deals with the opponents massive damage and knock-back, (Damage depending how big the food is). Now Jesse stomps on a bunch of plates at an opponent. The plates deals with the opponents 20% damage. The final smash ends, Jesse needs to wait 10 seconds so he can do a Thanksgiving Rampage again. This scene was used from "Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving". K.O.s K.O.1: DAAAAD!!!!! K.O.2: (Screams) Star K.O.: I JUST GOT THAT FOR MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!! Screen K.O.: WHAT THE FUCK?!? Taunts Up: "THIS IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sd: "It's your old pal, McJuggerNuggets here." Dn: "It's freaking YouTube!" Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory1: Don't get old, Juggies. Victory2: Why so SERIOUS? Victory3: Earth to your child, do you even care? Lose: YOU THINK YOU CAN FILM THIS SHIT?!?!?!?! Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Chainsaw * Dash Attack- Christmas Tree Tilt Attacks * Side- Decorations * Up- Reindeer antlers * Down- Balloons Smashes * Side- Jeffrey Sr. and Uncle Larry's trophies * Up- Grill * Down- Jesse's Xbox 360 Aerials * N-Air - Uncle Larry's RV Door * F-Air - Store Inventory * B-Air - Jeffery Jr.'s Camera * U-Air - PS4 * D-Air - Glass Shatter Grabs, Throws * Grab- Jeffery Ridgeway, Jr. * Pummel- Tackle * Forward- Birthday Cake * Back- Corona bottle * Up- American flag * Down- Uncle Larry Others * Ledge attack: Wii U Games * 100% ledge attack: Xbox One * Front attack: Wii * Back attack: Cheetos Table * Trip attack: Xbox 360 Games Icon Jesse Ridgway's head Victory theme Psycho Series theme Kirby Hat Jesse' s hair and glasses Colors and costumes * Default * Psycho Dad Look (Orange) * Blue (Psycho Brother) * Green (Theresa Abraham-Ridgeway) * Gray (Uncle Larry) * Red (Zachary Cornatzer) * 2012 Look * Joker (McJokerNuggets) * Halo Outfit Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Young Adult Category:Male Category:Real Life Category:YouTube Category:McJuggerNuggets Category:Funny Characters Category:Gamer Category:Streamers Category:The Psycho Series Category:American Category:Possible Lawl Beatdown Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Heroes Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Characters who got a fuckin' gun!